supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusty Preston
Lorraine PrestonDusty Preston is a hunter from Florence, South Carolina, who specialises in spirits. Dusty is a former marine who, upon leaving the marine corp, got married to his childhood sweetheart, Lorraine, and started working as a mechanic. His wife was killed in 2001 by a malevolent spirit, and Dusty began hunting as a way of coping with his grief. He is the father of Mary Preston. HistoryCategory:Alive Pre - Season One Dusty spent his childhood working in his father’s garage working on classic muscle cars. When he graduated from high school he went into the Marine Corp. He served in Panama and the First Gulf War. When he finished his tour he returned home, went back to work at the garage, and married his high school sweetheart Lorraine. He had difficulties adjusting back into normal life, but was on the road to reintegration when his daughter, Mary, was born in 1989. In 2001, he moved his family into a farm house on a good piece of land that he was able to get for a good price due the previous owners death. From the point they moved in the atmosphere in the house was cold to them. The signs started off small, but soon the noises were loud and the danger in the acts became dangerous. Unable to understand what was happening, the family called upon the local pastor to come by and say a prayer to calm the family. It was no use and the situation came to a head that October when Lorraine was pushed down the steps and broke her neck. Dusty sent Mary to stay with his mom and got drunk in the house waiting for whatever it was to come out. He ranted and raved for about an hour before the spirit revealed itself. It mocked him and tried to kill him, and he retaliated by hitting it with an iron fire poker. He was surprised when he awoke to find a hunter salting and burning some bones that he had taken from under the floorboards. Dusty begged him to teach him how to do that and signed on as a hunter. He has learned well and now is well versed in his chosen prey. He and Mary met the other parents a year later and the two joined them on the RV. Season One In the "Unaired Pilot", Dusty accompanies the other parents to Sandersville, Georgia. Dusty helps the other try to figure out what they could be up against, and he helps with Brandon after he has a premonition which leaves him near incapacitated. He later joins in the barbeque being hosted in the Golden State Hotel. After the group find out that their things have disappeared out of their rooms, Dusty approaches Jed in attempt to find their stuff. Jed attacks Dusty, revealing himself to be a Rakshasha. Dusty retreats back the rooms, though a now invisible Jed follows him. Dusty and the others fight off Jed and cause him to retreat, and they head to the basement where they find their missing bags and a selection of brass instruments. Dusty chooses a clarinet and helps beat Jed to death with it. Later, when they have barricaded themselves inside the hotel, Dusty considers making a deal with the Crossroads Demon, who appears and offers to help, though in the end he chooses not to. When the Rakshasha eventually break into the hotel, Dusty is waiting in the lobby, playing terrible music on the clarinet and proceeds to begin beating the Rakshasha to death. He then assists in burning the hotel down as they leave. Dusty is presumably with Mal and Petra hunting vampires in "Parental Supervision Required". Season Two In "Get In, Loser. We're Going Hunting", Dusty helps break the kids out of prison and returns to Singer Salvage Yard with them. He later goes with Petra to the Detention Centre Elliot is being detained to get him back. In "The Limit Does Not Exist", Mary calls Dusty, only to discover that he is otherwise occupied with a prostitute and doesn't want to talk to her. Physical Appearance Dusty is a broad man of above average height. He has light brown hair and a beard. He generally wears t-shirts, jeans and boots and often carries iron knife and a Mossberg M500 Shotgun with rock salt Shells Personality Dusty comes off a extremely serious and unfriendly. He has little interest in the rest of the group and rarely interacts with them. The grief of loosing his wife was too much for him to cope with and he snapped as a result. His relationship with his daughter is poor, due to the fact that he can't stand how much she reminds him of her mother. Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Parents